


How Ryan and Esposito did not become a couple (and still ended up together)

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Ryan and Esposito did not get together (and also how they did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ryan and Esposito did not become a couple (and still ended up together)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ryanandesposito’s 2010 Secret Santa fic exchange. The prompt I answered was “First time (how they became a couple)”.

Here is how Ryan and Esposito did _not_ get together, no matter what Castle might claim or eventually write in the Nikki Heat books. Before that happens the boys would like to set the record straight (Castle, I hope you’re listening):

There were no near death experiences leading to sudden realizations and saccharine confessions of love. Sure, they get shot at every now and then – they even get hit sometimes too. But it’s never made either of them declare his flame. They are, after all, cops. Getting shot at doesn’t really faze them or make them think loving thoughts. It makes them shoot back and it pisses them off. Which aren’t exactly sweet and tender feelings you’re hoping for when setting up a big revelation. Of course it can be scary to hear shots and not know if your partner is okay. Of course you’re relieved when you find out he’s fine – but not enough to kiss him passionately! Besides if that really was how people got together Castle and Beckett would be a done deal by now considering how often _they_ get shot at (which, Ryan and Esposito would like to point out, is way more often than they do).

There were no ex- or current boyfriends showing up unexpected at the precinct, leading to confusion, jealousy and get-togetherness. If you really want to know Ryan knew Esposito was gay before he even set a foot in the station. No matter how discreet you are things like that have a way of always coming out in the open whether you want it or not. That's what happens when you have hundreds of brothers in blue working all over town. There’s always someone who knows someone who once saw you with a date. More often than not it doesn’t matter much as long as you do your job and don’t flaunt it – Montgomery wouldn’t stand for it and Beckett’s scary when she’s on the war path. Still that doesn’t stop people who are just trying to be ‘helpful’ from warning your partner-to-be about your sexual orientation. Obviously Ryan couldn't have cared less. He also felt it was only fair to ‘fess up about his own bisexuality after that. Clear up the air, if you will. And okay, maybe the few boyfriends they both had who got to the ‘meet the partner’ stage never lasted long after that, but that’s not what we’re talking about here.

There were no undercover jobs where they had to pose as a couple. Sure there was a case or two (or ten or eleven) for which they had to stake out a gay club. But you know what? You can do that while pretending to be single and on the prowl for your next one night stand just as well. In fact you cover a lot more ground looking for your perp when you’re not stuck to your better-half all night long. And okay, fine, there was this one time when they got a little carried away but they were just maintaining their cover, see? Esposito’s earpiece was malfunctioning and how else was Ryan supposed to tell him he had found their guy? He _had_ had to stand _that_ close – the music was very loud, how else was Esposito supposed to hear him?

There was no hypothermia. The one time Ryan got thrown into the Hudson River in the middle of January by a suspect Beckett called an ambulance and he ended up in a hospital bed, not in Esposito’s arms. Not that Esposito would have minded per se – by then he was already interested enough to have welcomed a little skin-on-skin contact. But then Ryan was kind of blue and he couldn’t stop shaking, which didn’t make for a sexy picture. Not to mention the fact that he developed pneumonia the next day and got stuck in the hospital for a week, coughing up his lungs. So what if Esposito stayed with him the whole time? Again, nothing to do with how they may or may not have gotten together. Moving on.

There were no kidnappings either, no races against time to find a missing Ryan (Esposito would like you to remember that he does _not_ get kidnapped. He was a marine. He knows at least five ways of getting out of restraints. He can also kill you with his thumb. Remember that when you start thinking about him getting kidnapped. And that one time in New Jersey so doesn't count: they had drugged him first). As a result there was no exuberant and relieved kiss when Esposito finally found him, hence revealing his secret passion for his partner (Esposito is not stupid. He would have needed backup to rescue Ryan. That means Beckett. Which means _Castle_. No way would he kiss Ryan for the first time in front of Castle).

They were not repeatedly mistaken for a couple and therefore did not start asking themselves questions. That only happened once. Maybe a bit more if you count the times that were just honest mistakes. It happens when you introduce someone as your partner. Doesn’t mean anything. Oh, and there was this one time when Ryan was at Esposito’s parents’ place for Thanksgiving and his mom kept beaming at them (the bed they were supposed to share in Esposito’s old room is something neither really wants to think about, especially when there was a perfectly good guest room one door down). And then there was also that time with Ryan’s sister and niece and... You know what? Never mind.

There were no inspiring fanfics to push them in each other's arms. In fact they were pretty upset when they found out that even existed. That complete strangers, people they had never met (and hopefully never would) were writing about characters who were essentially them barring a few details having sex while _they_ weren't getting any? Talk about unfair, man. Not that either of them will ever admit to actually _reading_ the stuff. You understand…

There was also no conveniently placed mistletoe at a Christmas party under which their lips could have met for the first time and their feelings for each other been revealed. Their life isn't a romance novel (the kind Ryan secretly reads) or a TV show (like the ones Esposito definitely doesn't watch). That sort of things doesn't happen in real life anyway. Does it?

And no, they did not get drunk one night and woke up in bed together the next day either. They're both grown men and can hold their alcohol, thanks.

 

Here is what Ryan and Esposito _will_ tell you on how they got together:

Nothing at all. If you ask them directly they will tell you they _are_ together, they're not ashamed of it. If they like you they might tell you how long it's been (one year, eight months, three days, seven hours and a handful of minutes – not that either of them will admit to knowing that level of details. They've got reputations to worry about). Ryan will get a sappy look on his face and Esposito will stare at you until you go (run) away. It’s no one’s business but their own. You can stop trying to guess, Castle. There were no truth serums in the form of painkillers or concussions. There was no amnesia involved either. And no, a new coffee maker for the break room will not sway them, although it might help with Beckett. Besides they both know what would happen if they did tell: it would end up in print for millions of people to read. No, thank you. Besides Ochoa is still married. Are you implying he would cheat on his wife? Remember that’s Esposito you’re talking about. Shame on you, Castle. Shame on you.

 

Here is what Ryan and Esposito don't want you to find out about how they got together:

It was all of the above and none at the same time. It was both terribly common and completely extraordinary.

It was two guys who happened to be partners who happened to be best friends who happened to fall in love.

One day, after years of getting shot at (and sometimes hit), of dating other people and definitely not pretending to be together for cases, of falling into freezing rivers and only getting pneumonia out of it, of getting kidnapped, of being mistaken for a couple by their own relatives and complete strangers on the internet and of avoiding mistletoes at parties, one of them asked the other out for a drink. There was nothing special or out of the ordinary about the invitation itself and they're still arguing about who asked whom, but that night was the beginning of something new. They ended up at Esposito's and while Ryan was attempting to babble his way through asking whether Esposito would like to go on a real date sometime, Esposito shut him up with a kiss, which pretty much answered the question.

But it wasn't easy. In fact it was downright awkward at first. After that first kiss going from friends to lovers required a lot more talking and a lot less making out than you'd expect. There was their job and their friendship to consider and whether they were willing to risk it all.

They both decided they were.

And so today they still get shot at (and sometimes hit), exes still show up every now and then (and get scared off pretty fast), they still stake out gay clubs together, they still fall into freezing rivers and Ryan still gets kidnapped (but not Esposito, not unless he's been drugged first), complete strangers still think they're doing it (only they're right now) and they still avoid mistletoes at parties (they've got their own at home), but now they get to go home together and that makes all the difference in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.


End file.
